Harry Potter and the Black Feathers
by Confused Hitman
Summary: Sebastian did not eat all of Ciel's soul, now reborn into a wizard family with a twin brother. Ciel has to live his new life as Harry Potter With his memories slowly coming back to him. Wrong BWL, twin fic, Potters and Dumbledore bashing and maybe a little bit of Weasley bashing
1. Moldy-Shorts' Attack

Chapter 1

"talking"

'thinking'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji they belong to their original writers I am only a fan of there work **

It was a cloudy night in Godric Hollow, but it was quite warm and very lovely. But for the Potters and there twins, Harry Potter and Alex Potter it would be a terrible, terrible night to remember. Harry is a quiet child but love his patents a lot, has black hair but in the right light its blue. Harry has a Beautiful Emerald eye with a sapphire blue ring around it. Alex is a red headed baby with a bit of a big head, has hazel brown eyes with flacks of green that reminds you of dirt that has a little bit of grass on it. Harry and Alex had a premature birth, both were supposed to be born on August the 14 but because of stress from the last 3 months, were born on the 31 of July, because of this, they had some complications like: it is said by the med-witch that a lot of magic was concentrate in Harry's right eye and would most likely never open but it, it was not common but not rare, there is a chance that when he is older that he may be able to open it. Alex was a bit luckier and can't move his left pinkie.

James and Lily where out with Remus and Sirius for a night, they asked Peter if he would like to come but he said that he would babysit the twins. When they were out, Peter took his Lord to the cottage, yes you heard right, Lord. Peter was a traitor, he only sold the Potters out because he was a coward and did not want to die, even if his friends would never betray him.

"Peter were are the Potter Brats?" hissed, Peters lord, Voldemort. "T-they are this way, m-milord'' stuttered, the filthy rat. Going up the stairs, Voldemort and the rat came to the nursery. Harry and Alex were in there crib when a dark scary man and wormtail came in. Alex started crying trying to get the attention of wormtail. Alex always liked attention and know that if he cried they would come and pay attention to him.

Voldemort stared with disgust, the little brat was crying red-haired brat that Peter said was called Alex, not that he cared. He turned his gaze to the black haired child (Harry if he was right) when he noticed the child was not crying but glaring at him and Peter with suspicion and hate. Voldemort know that this child would destroy him when he is older with a power he 'did not know' or something like that.

Harry looked at wormtail and the snake-man, he never did like wormtail and the snake-man was creepy and felt dirty. Ever since Harry always know thing that he should not know like what type of tea mum was drinking and had a rough 'feel' of other people's auras.

Voldemort feeling pleased with himself that he could finally himself a big enemy in the future. "time to die Potter, it would have been grand if you could join me but there would be a chance that you would betray me and that would not be good, would it?" Voldemort muttered to himself. "Say good bye Potter. _Avad_-" Voldemort couldn't finish his sentence when large black feathers started raining down on them 'where the hell did these feathers come from' Voldemort thought.

What Voldemort did not know was that Harry could 'see' the foul energy that was aimed at him with the intention to kill. Harry instinctively open his right eye that was closed and under his black hair that framed his face and covering his right eye had unknowingly sent a distressed signal to a dark being that has been waiting for a _very, very long _time.

**Note: this is my first story. Please tell me what you think and what I should put in it **


	2. One hell of a butler

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji I'm only a fan

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if the last one was short, I know this one will probably be short as well, but I will put up a longer one soon.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Spells and other stuff _

_~~~~~ le line ~~~~~_

Voldemort cast the _Killing Curse_ again, because last one was so rudely interrupted by the black feathers but, it never made it. A black mass was now in front of the crib that housed the Potters twins and it seems to be protecting them.

The Black mass CAUGHT the unstoppable curse, that no shield could have blocked."Nuh uh uh, you shouldn't be casting such dangerous spells around children, you know?" The voice was sinfully dark and seductive. Now that he looked at the mass properly, he realized that it more closely resembled black smoke. As he watched it changed, solidifying into the form of an extremely handsome man that, from the looks of it, was in an olden day's butler uniform, neatly pressed and wrinkle free.

Voldemort voiced his only thought in the matter "How the hell did you do that and, more importantly, who the hell are you?" Voldemort demanded.  
The man closed his eyes and curved up his lips in a polite smile, the killing curse still in his hand, "I'm simply one Hell of a butler," the butler said with a mocking that was said the butler crushed the curse with only one hand, bits and pieces of the curse went everywhere, the majority of it hit Voldemort thus killing him, a very small piece of it hit Harry on the forehead (not enough to kill him but enough to leave a nasty scar) the rest of it hitting the wood causing a fire.

The fire burning the wood of the home, causing the roof to collapse, hitting the crib, cutting Alex deep enough to leave a scar causing him to cry even more. The butler turning to Harry who was still in the crib and said "I am truly sorry M'lord, I have to go but I will always be watching over you" with a caress to Harry's cheek. Black smoke formed around the butler and slowly shrunk and formed the shape of a large raven, the butler-turned-raven flow out the window and onto a tree right beside it.

Harry's POV

There is a dark creature in between us and the Creepy Man, the darkness and was in the creature was different from the Creepy Man. The darkness and instead of being the dirty darkness, it was the soothing darkness that coax you into sleep.

The foul energy was gathering and the end of the Creepy Man's wand, The Creepy Man said some words that I don't understand, but sounds like the some of the things Mummy and Daddy say and make colourful lights, the gentle energy that danced playfully at the tip of their sticks (unlike the foul energy ant the tip of The Creepy Mans stick) the man caught the energy and crushed it, some of it hitting The Creepy Man and I** (apparently a 1 year old has proper grammar )**, and it hurt a lot.

The Man turned to me and said some that I can understand only a little of. My vision started to get blurry, the man caressed my cheek like sometimes Mummy and Daddy do.

His body started to turn black like the rest of my vision, as his energy brushing up against mine, coaxing me into sleep which I gladly took, feeling tired from the pain and stress. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless nothingness.

_~~~~le Line~~~~_

Nobody's POV (later that night)

The Potters came home, only to find the house was slowly burning down. Lily immediantly went to the children, running through the slowly burning house (there was a small charm on the house to make fire burn more slowly, since they liked candles but did not want to have to charm them all) while James went to Dumbledore. Lily came back with both the children, Harry was 'asleep' (more like passed out) with a little blood on him and Alex crying softly since he had his Mummy (the cut stoped bleeding from a small charm and they believe that the blood on Harry was actually Alex's, shows how much they know). Alex (now all clean, so was Harry but his hair blocking the view of the scar) now had a large scar on his cheek. Dumbledore casted a scanning spell (that When Dumbledor finally arrived, he expected to see the children hurt, but really, he only had a quick look before desiding that all the blood must have come from Alex (he being the one with the only one with an obvious wound) and brushed the matter off in order to focus on what needed to be done a bit out-dated, but it can be cast quickly) to see if there was any dark magic on the twins, turns out they both where surrounded by dark magic.

"Lily, James I think the Dark Lord came and tried to kill the twins" Dumbledore said with a grim face. James looked horrified by this, spoke "But there is no proof!" "I saw a black robe when I went to the nursery" Lily said with a white face.

"Remember the prophecy _'__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have control of a power the Dark Lord cannot have ... the one that controls it will vanquish the Dark Lord... will be born as the seventh month dies' _I think it is about Alex, he was born on the day that 'the seventh month dies' , he has been marked (Dumbledore said while gesturing to Alex's new scar), and I think the power is magic more pacifically wandless magic, now I know what you are thinking ' no one can do wandless magic' well they can with the proper training." Dumbledore said wisely. "Now I will scan the primacies for any thing, go to my office and we will discuss this more."

_~~~~ le line~~~~_

(Time skip to Dumb-Old-Dorks office)

"Dumbledore, there is a small scar on Harry to," Lily said. She had just seen the small scar in the shape of a lightening bolt..

Dumbledore dismissed it, while not even looking at the scar "He could of got that from the little lightning bolts that where in that set you got from Molly, you put on the ceiling for decoration 2 months ago." "I guess you're right" James said, answering for his wife.

"Now Lily, James I think we will talk about Alex's training in a bit. I did a scan of the area and I found evidence of a demon nearby, you can charm the children later but remember the _demon repulsion charm _is not the best but it is all we have, it is similar to a _notice-me-not charm_ but worse."

They went on to talking about a schedule for Alex, when he is older. They forgot to put the charm on Harry because they were too wrapped up in Alex being the Boy-Who-Lived.

~~~~ le end of Chapter~~~~

**That took me a bit, I hope you like it **** and if you are wondering about Peter he ran off when the 'black mass' appeared**

**Thank you Paxloria for helping me iron out the flaws in this story **


	3. Prophecies and Birthdays

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji I'm only a fan

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating earlier, my laptop got destroyed so I'm using my iPod right now.**

**I'am also sorry for any mistakes spelling or grammer. I want you all to know that I nearly failed english so there is probably a lot of mistakes, so please don't hate me**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Spells and other stuff _

_~~~~~ le line ~~~~~_

_While many wizards and witches where celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat, there was a couple of prophesies that Did _not_ involve Alexander Potter._

While Albus got his prophecy from Sibyl Trelawney, who is known for _mostly_ predicating futures inaccurately_. _There are other prophecies that would be more helpfulthenSibyl's.

In Italy, Milan Madam Antoinette Noir was reading the British 'Daily Prophet', given to her by a dear british friend. She was up to the article about the Boy-Who-Lived Alexander Potter with her Friend, Lady Cassidy Rouge. She got up to the part that Alex defeated the Dark Lord ( most of the begining was pleasantries and praise that did not make sense, until you get up to this part) her eyes glazed over and she said in a misty and mystical voice that seemed to have other voices over lapping it "Les Petit Lion Rugit, mais L'obscurite ne se plie pas, Les rugissements plus d'obscurite tremble seigneur des tenebres" then fainted from the strain of the prophecy, without the proper precautions that is needed the prophecy will be short and slightly dangerous. Thankfully she had someone to look after her.

( Translation: "The Little lion roars, but the dark does not bow, the greater darkness roars, the Dark Lord trembles"

_P.S In some cultures "Alexander" means little lion or Defender of Man)_

Madam Antoinette Noir is the great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, whose daughter married a Greek Seer and whose granddaughter married Cyril Noir, who is the illegitimate son of a Russian Seer and Cygnus Noir, Cygnus is the father of Lord Constantine Noir, who is Madam Antoinette Noir's Great-Uncle. Cassandra's third (illegitimate) son is the great-great grandfather of Sibyl Trelawney.(it's complicated, I know) Some problems could be avoided if some people could keep it in there pants, I'm i right?

~~~~~~~~~~Le Line~~~~~~~~~~

2 months later (from that prophecy)

Madam Antoinette Noir had another prophecy 2 months after she had her first prophecy(about the Dark Lord) to a old associate of her's, that really wanted a prophecy about a bad feeling he had. Madam Noir set up all she needed a for the prediction, she had to set it up for it helps to cause predictions longer and makes sure that it is safe ( some seers are known to get stuck in there visions). What was he worried about? Well Lord Constantine is a half French, half British wizard that lives in Paris. His (British) mother sent the daily prophet from around 2 months ago, she was going to send it early, but it slipped her (drunk from all the celebrating) mind. Ever since he got that paper, he was full of unease.

The prophecy was spoken in the same way as the last "celui qui craint la mort ... périra ... aux mains de ... un enfant d'une paire ... un enfant d'un cerf et de fleurs ... et que la danse des ténèbres commencer ... danser sur une hantise air ... celui qui comitted un crime grave sur lui ... ... doit être tué sur l'appel de l'enfant ... par le plus fidèle de l'enfant..." The prophecy did not seem to bide well, not all.

(Translation c:" he who fears death...shall perish... at the hands of... one child of a pair... a child of a deer and flower... let the dance of darkness begin... dancing to a haunting tune... he who comitted a grave crime... upon himself... shall be killed on the child's call... by the child's most loyal"

~~~~~~Le Line~~~~~~~

4 years after the defeat of Voldemort

(The twins are 5)

The Potter Mansion was decorated with banners with the words " Happy Birthday Alex!" on them and lots and lots of balloons. Children are playing and adults are talking to each other, what could be missing?

When someone thought 'Potter' they think 'Alex' then ' James &amp; Lily' , but they are forgetting one Potter, Harry Potter (even his own parents). Harry Potter was a beautiful child with silky hair and emerald green with a sapphire ring,eye (he wears an eyepatch that he thinks he got from the house elves) that could enchant you, yet no one know of him in the wizard world. Alex Potter on the other hand, had over the years gotten... 'Chubby'( fat, really fat) his eyes where the same muddy colour with bits of green, which held a greedy and arrogant gleam to them. His hair was a rats nest ( his father says it's 'wind swept', we all know it's not) that seemed to be a combs worst nightmare.

Alex was currently telling (false) story's of his adventures about dragons and things like that, you could only understand a little bit of it because of the baby talk. Alex got all of 'his' presents that afternoon even when 2 had the name 'Harry Potter' on them from Sirius and Remus.

~Harry's room at the back of the mansion~

Harry was laying in his double bed, that he got form what he thinks are the house elves ( it was Sebastian).His eyes were puffy and his face was as red as his scar( that looks more like a burn then a cut) from crying. His parents had forgotten him again, they used to remember him, but slowly forgotten him. Only Sirius and Remus remember him, but they where on a year long trip. Harry rubbed his face, he got up from his bed to the bath room to wash his face. He came back and thought it would be a great idea to have a nap.

When he woke up he saw a cart next to his bed, filled with food, sweets and what seemed like tea ' Earl Gray' his mind supplied. He would always wake up with a tray of food, he always thought it was the house elves, but he had a feeling that was not true(Sebastian). Harry grabbed the tea and started to drink it, elegantly (though he didn't know that, it was natural to him). Harry looked out the window to see a beautiful large raven sitting on the windowsill. The Raven would always be there staring with its Crimson eyes, not that Harry mind he gets really lonely since his parents ignores (and neglects) him.

"You need a name don't you?" He said, with his melodic voice, while he got up fro his bed and walked to the Raven.

"Hmm, I wanted to name a dog Sebastian, but seeing that Sirius can't go near Alex when in his _animagus_ form because Alex is allergic to dog fur. I guess I'll name you Sebastian"

The 'newly' dubbed Sebastian cawed in approval, then jumped gracefully onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry want to his chair near the old bookshelf, petting the Raven with affection, which the Bird responded with its own affectionate nip.

~~~~ le end of Chapter~~~~

**A big thank you to Merula Aeolus for sending me some ideas, they are awesome :)**

**All the translations is from Google Translate, so it's probably incorrect **


	4. Apology Story

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji I'm only a fan

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**This little story is an apology, **

** I had writers block and couldn't think of anything for another chapter. After a while I'm going to delete this and make it a one-shot.**

**I am very sorry **

**Hope you like it**

**Review to tell me what you think**

**Review=motivation= more chapters**

**Harry=Ciel **

**Neville=Sebastian (I guess?)**

**PS. Look up BAMF on urban dictionary **

~~~~ Dumbledore's Office ~~~~

Dumbledore sat in his office sucking a lemon drop, thinking of some way to brighten up the end of the year a bit. Most people are still a bit tense from the whole 'Sirius Black' fiasco. Dumbledore sat in his surprisingly extremely comfortable chair, thinking and thinking until he came up with a 'brilliant' idea.

~Le Great Hall~

Everyone was finished eating dinner ,chatting with friends, until Dumbledore cleared his throat for an announcement.

"Everyone please be quite, I have something exiting to announce!" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling like there was no tomorrow. "We are going to have a Ball! Everyone can come, there are no age limits. It's mostly going to be a Victorian themed ball, but each house will choose to do something special like all wear wear top hats or something like that" at the end of his little announcement there was a loud cheer "Also if a outfit is made by your own hand then you will gain some house points. You can use you wand for sowing and all that, we will be able to tell if you bought it or its a Hand-me-down with a special detector. The ball will be in 4 weeks weeks so be prepared"

~ after Le Dinner ~

The whole Gryffindor house sat in the common room to vote what they want to do for the ball.

The common room was filled with shouts of "We should all have bright red and gold hair!" And "No we should have wear bright red Outfits!" There was a lot of shouting until one of the perfects quieted them down

**(A/N I don't know the perfects names so they will be Jim and Amy)**

" if you have a suggestion, put up your hand" asked an annoyed Amy.

~ a lot of stupid suggestions later ~

Harry was sitting there on the Common Room floor a little nervous, he had just worked enough courage to say is suggestion. Raising his hand, Harry waited until his turn. " Please tell me you have a good idea, Harry?" Jim asked in a desperate tone. " Instead of looking like an eyesore with bright colours, I think we should try and disguise ourselves so no one will recognise us. We could confuse people by changing our eye and hair colour, act differently and all of that stuff. We are going to basically be hiding in plain sight." There was a short period of silence then everyone burst into exited whispers, liking the idea.

"Is there any more suggestions?" With a long pause and no answer, Amy continued " Ok, let's vote! Who likes Harry's idea?" Nearly everyone's hand went up. "Ok now that's settled, we should all go to bed *yawn* its late."

~~ Saturday ~~

Hermione was worried, Harry has not stopped sketching in the book she had gotten him a week ago. He has been draped over his sketch book all this morning, she had never seen him so concentrated before. He has been all like this ever since the voting in the Common Room yesterday.

" Harry what are you doing? Me and Ron are worried about you" she nudged Ron who was destructed by some of the girls that where trying on dresses for the ball, a little to early if ask her.

"It's nothing 'Moine, I'm just designing something to wear for the ball. I'm going to be extreme here and go all the way" Harry said with determination in his eyes. Hermione a bit curious asked " Can I at lest see what you are planing on wearing?" Harry was a bit reluctant, but gave her his book. " Oh my... Don't get me wrong it's great, but really? Are you going through with this?" " I am, I'm going all the way" after giving back the book she asked " Do you need any help?" She got no reply, but she got a huge grin instead.

"All right, I need you do get the fabric and all the other components all listed here. You can use some of my money I have from my trust fund, it quite a bit so you can get stuff for yourself and Ron. I will be here, planing the final details while you and Ron are at Hogsmeade" handing over a piece of paper, a plan already taking place in his mind. Out of that whole conversation Ron didn't listen to a thing, he was to busy ogling at the girls to really care.

~~ 4 weeks later ~~

The Great Hall looked amazing! It was decked out to look like a traditional ballroom. There was a large buffet to the side and a small Orchestra at the front where the teachers table used to be. People walking around, talking, laughing and all around having fun. The teachers where if to the side, watching over the students. Most people noticed the 'special' house chosen them, Ravenclaws have feathers on their person, Hufflepuff has animal oriented accessories, Slytherins had some sort of gem on their cloths, Gryffindors where a bit harder to spot. To find a Gryffindor all you have to do is: Find someone you don't recognize, ask them what did they think of Slytherin and if they twitch, it's most likely to be a Gryffindor.

It's been 10 minutes and nearly everyone was there already there, except for Harry, Hermione and Ron.

~~~ with the golden trio ~~~

Ron's jaw was on the ground. He know that Harry's was going all out, but he didn't think like this! Harry was wearing a long pink dress that has slightly frilly straps with a thin strip of black in the middle of the strap. The dress has a bow on the back, the pink on the dress stops at around the knees where to layers of white overlap slightly **(A/N I don't know how to describe it _:'(_ )** the pink part of the dress has 2 black thin strips that seem to connect to the straps, and the end of the strips there are two little bows. On his chest was a large bow with a pink rose in the centre, it help to cover the fact he is flat chested. On his head was 2 slightly curly piggy tails, a a bang covered Harry's scar and eye** ( A/N I don't know what side has the scar)**, his eye was a nice blue colour and there was a lovely hat with roses around the brim, the hat itself was tilting on the side where his eye was covered. All in all Harry looked like a girl, he was always a bit small for his age and he has a feminine face and curves that seemed to be helped by a corset? Anyways! he look beautiful and Hermione was slightly jealous of that, but brushed it of.

**(A/N I'm going to be lazy and just tell you that Hermione is wearing the same as Lizzy when Ciel cross-dressed, blond hair and all and Ron is wearing simple suit and changed his hair to brown )**

"I think we should be going off now" said Harry in a very convincing girl voice, had he been practicing?

~~~~~ Le Great Ballroom ~~~~~

The ball has gone well, the practicing most students done with Prof. Mcgonagall

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal a blond haired teen in a beautiful dress with a small hat on her head. She was with a dapper young man in a nice suit with a top hat on, all in all both breath taking, some girls feel jealous and a bit underdressed. What really took everyone's breath way was the person behind them, 'she' even caused some boys pants to tighten. The 'girl' was simply majestic, if the people before 'her' were like a Duke and Duchess 'she' was a queen.

Someone from a group of Slytherins with blond hair took a little _too_ much interest in 'her', but he decided to wait a bit.

The ball went on and the 'girl' decided to be a wall flower, about halfway of the way through. 'She' only danced with a couple of 'no-named' and 'faceless' people ( they were Gryffindors), some of the Slytherins didn't like that because 'she' was _obviously_ a pureblood.

The blond that took interest in 'her' decided to approach 'her' _soon _and he won't take no for an answer.

~~~~ 30min later ~~~~

~ - Harry's Pov - ~

The Ball was quite nice, but people keep staring at me and it making me a bit nervous. Taking another sip of his pumpkin juice ' all the dancing is hypnotising, so graceful... except for that fat guy near the buffet table, he steps on everyone's feet'. Think about dancing reminds him of Neville 'Surprisingly, he is an excellent dancer... Not to mention handsome ' you decided to look over to where he was. 'Look at him over there, like a little playboy. Girls hanging onto his arms, I'm so proud!... Why is he staring at me like that? He knows it's me, he helped with the corset'. Suddenly a tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts, looking over his shoulder was a young man with light blond hair, wearing a white suit with a pocket square, and an ascot tie with a ruby brooch. " Hmm? Can I help you?" Forcing a blush and closing his eyes, hoping he didn't notice the twitch. Why is he twitching you may ask, well the blond was none other then Draco Malfoy.

~~~ to be continued ~~~~

**(A/N JK I was going to give you a cliff hanger here, but I decided not to) **

Nobody's POV

"Well _yes_, I wanted to know why a beautiful girl like you was standing in the corner?" Draco purred slightly, most girls would have swooned. Draco had grown his hair out a bit now it near his neck, most say it's 'shaggy but sexy'.

Harry, thinking quickly "I grew bored with the food and dancing" spoken as politely as possible. Draco wrapped his arm around 'her' waist, his other hand playing with the ribbon on 'her' pink and white choker. "Oh what a spoiled princess you are, _my little Robin_" the hand around 'her' waist creeped lower, while the other let go of the ribbon. His fingertips trailing up 'her' throat until his fingers were on 'her' chin. Taking a grip of 'her' chin, tilting 'her' head up to look at him. "Looking for something more _entertaining_?". 'Let go of me! You creep!' Harry wanted to scream, but knowing better said "Oh no, I'm fine" Draco was about to respond, but Neville (not that Draco know) came to his rescue. "I will have to ask you to leave Milady alone" Neville was smooth and dare he(Harry) say it? Sexy? It didn't help that he changed his hair black and his eyes to a wine-y brown. Neville wrapped his arm around his(Harry's) shoulders pulling him to his chest. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but the loud sound of bells ringing stopped him.

"Everyone! Everyone! The Ball is nearly at its end, we would like a representative from every house to stand on this stage, to explain what there houses have done. Then we will choose who was best dressed, for the handmade reward come to us and we will scan you and you will get your points" Dumbledore announced, the sparkle never dimming for a bit. He waited 5 minutes for each house to choose a representative. The people were: Draco, Cedric, oddly enough Luna, and that 'girl' in pink. Draco started first " We Slytherins, decided to wear a jewel on our clothing, to show our wealth in... _**Modest**_ proportions" he gritted his teeth at the word 'modest'. Next was Cedric. Cedric, holding himself high said "The Hufflepuffs decided to wear animal fur and pelts, to symbolise that we can be hunters and are not weak". Luna came up, her dreamy expression on her face never wavered "Us Ravenclaws picked to wear feathers, to show we are free and are able to soar high in our grades". Finally the girl in pink. " Gryffindor choose to out Slytherin Slytherins, to show that we are not all loud and brash!". For each house would clap for each other and cheer for their own houses. The representatives were told to stand at the corner of the stage.

"Now! for the best dressed! We the Professors and some student that we survey, we asked them 'Who do they think the best dressed?' And the answer is!" Right here is a dramatic pause "The lovely 'Lady' in pink!" He points to Harry and asked Harry to come up. " Now my dear girl, may I ask what you have done and who you are?"

The 'girl' smirked and started with " When we decided with hiding in plain sight, I want to go all the way. I asked my friends to buy me some fabric and a corset" looking up to the crowd, Harry said "And for who I am? I don't even think you can guess." Some people started shouting some names of girls at him, which he just shook his head at " I guess you want to know who I am right?" With yells of 'yes' he cleared his throat. Harry started to take is hat of and through it at Neville, his hair extensions too. Every one was shocked that 'she' had short hair. With a ruffle of his hair, he looked up and said in his normal voice " You didn't expect to be a guy, did ya?" There was many gasps and strangely enough some yells of "I would still tap dat" and then Harry remembered to add "Oh and by the way! Draco is a Creep!"

~~ Le end ~~

raw material, no beta


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Important Note!

i am not abandoning this story!

i might in the future though

I am putting this story on hiatus!

i am very sorry

But I will be back to do another chapter one day!

i am also planing to right a new story!

... I just don't know when yet...

i hope some of you like Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

im thinking of doing another reincarnation fic where Harry has a split personality One is a loveable cutie and the other is satan reincarnate ( aka reborn ) why does he have split personalities? you may ask. Well when you suddenly have the memory of you past life, the brain can't take the strain of having the memories of your past life so it pushes the memories into the back of your mind. Most of the time the memories seem to get a mind of its own, until the past and the present slowly merge together.

or

Harry Is Leon! A curse is placed on 5 hogwart students! They have been sent in different directions until they all where found by 5 men. The students are reunited when their new 'owners' start working together.

Please tell me what you think about these ideas! You can all tell me what pairings should they be and you can even send me paragraph or a sentience and I will try to put to into my stories! I will give the credit to the people who gave me the paragraph or sentience, of course!

And again I love you guys!


End file.
